


Our Journey To Be

by mochaliscious



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon AU, Slow Burn, Team Rocket - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochaliscious/pseuds/mochaliscious
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi are aspiring Pokémon trainers, setting out on their journey to be the best team in the region. They make friends, make enemies, overcome obstacles, win titles and maybe (just maybe) fall in love along the way. 
[More characters and tags to follow]





	

Oikawa Tooru was very used to a variety of Pokémon in his home every now and again. Returning home from school he wouldn’t bat an eyelid if his mother was having an important phone call whilst checking the heartbeat of a Poliwag in the main room; he found himself in awe when his father would be training his Rapidash outside in their back garden. And he was accustomed by his sister’s Vulpix running around the house when she released it on her visits with baby Takeru, with Oikawa sometimes finding himself chasing after it whenever it would make a run with his homework.

The Oikawa family were known for their open adoration of Pokémon, as well as Mr. Oikawa’s prestige of being the town’s Gym leader, having being so for as long as Oikawa could remember. He would puff out his chest with pride when people would say how his father was a leader worth fighting, even if he had been undefeated for years on end. Mrs. Oikawa was the town’s most skilled nurse, her skills incomparable in the Pokémon centre as he could diagnose and heal nearly any Pokémon that could be identified. She worked at home often, however, valuing her family time as well as her job highly, and would even let Oikawa himself treat Pokémon and feed them certain berries to perk them up. Oikawa’s sister, Tomoko, was known for her brains and her collaborations in laboratories across a number of regions, offering advice and diving into research wholeheartedly. She travelled constantly with her husband and son, and was known to bring the six-month old with her to work strapped to her chest as he would be silent throughout the day, staring down at her work and meekly waving his arms.

Compared to the rest of his family, Oikawa couldn’t help but feel below the average standards that his family had, as well as being somewhat bitter towards them. Although he was never pressured or rushed to choose a career path, he still felt somewhat out of place amongst them all. The Pokémon that his mother brought home were friendly when he approached him, so the thought of working with them was appealing to him. But it was the career path that always frustrated him.

“Tooru, sweetie, you’re only ten years old. You shouldn’t have to worry about what you want to do when you’re older.” Mrs. Oikawa laughed one day during the summer vacation, as she noticed him moping at the dining table whilst doing his holiday homework as a Venomoth was flying around the room above his head after his mother had fixed its wing. She had asked him what was bothering, and his response came out suddenly as he babbled about how he felt left out in the family greatness. Oikawa sighed heavily into the table, somewhat dejected.

“But mum, dad knew he wanted to be a trainer when he was like, two years old. And _you_ probably knew what you wanted to be when you were a baby.” Oikawa grumbled. The Venomoth landed on his head for a moment, and Tooru found himself flailing slightly as he gently swatted it away from his head. Mrs. Oikawa shook her head with a smile on her face, ruffling Oikawa’s hair gently.

“I’ll have you know I knew what I wanted to be when I was seventeen. I just enjoyed being around Pokémon from a young age, just like you.” She added in a light hearted tone. Oikawa’s frown didn’t waver.

“But still…” He muttered softly. Mrs. Oikawa opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the sudden jingle that came from her pocket. She reached for it with a confused expression as she pulled out of her phone and pressed the screen, putting the phone to her ear.

“Hello, this is Nurse Oikawa.” Mrs. Oikawa said, her tone still light. Oikawa watched his mother’s expression change to a more serious one as she turned away from him.

“Yes… Mhm… I see… don’t worry, I’ll be there as soon as I can. Don’t you worry about it, goodbye now.” She said kindly. She hung up and sighed heavily, shaking her head again. Oikawa frowned slightly.

“Was that the centre, mum?” Oikawa asked. Mrs. Oikawa turned to him and nodded, as she started to walk out of the dining room and out into the hallway, placing her phone in her skirt pocket swiftly.

“Emergency case, a Pidgey with head trauma and a broken wing. Some kids thought it was funny to ‘experiment’ on the poor thing.” She replied. Oikawa jumped from his seat and followed her to the hallway, frowning deeper as she was putting her jacket on.

“But what about that trip to the city?” Oikawa asked, downhearted. Mrs. Oikawa looked at him apologetically, placing a soft kiss on his cheek quickly and turning to grab her medical travelling bag that was placed at the front door.

“I’m sorry, Tooru. I promise you now, we’ll go tomorrow okay?” Mrs. Oikawa said kindly. Oikawa stared at his mother, unconvinced. He knew that his mother’s job was important to her – if it wasn’t for having two children he was sure that his mother would be living with Pokémon for her whole life. He sighed heavily at her, nodding slowly as he noted the sixth time that she had to reschedule on him at the last minute in the past two weeks.

“Okay mum.” Oikawa said in defeat. His mother smiled, looking more apologetic than before, before giving him a quick hug and rushing out of the front door. He watched her leave and close the door behind her, his heart plummeting a little as he found himself sitting on the bottom of the staircase. The Venomoth fluttered around him, staring at him curiously, and Oikawa stared back at it.

“I know mum’s really busy, but she said she’d take me _last_ week.” Oikawa sighed heavily, head in his hands. The Venomoth landed next to him on the bottom step, blinking up at him with wide eyes and nudging his knee with its head. Oikawa smiled at it as he gently stroked its wing.

“Even if you are a bug type, you’re still pretty cute. Iwa-chan would love to meet you.” Oikawa said in a matter of fact tone. Suddenly he raised his head, staring at the landline mounted on the wall as an idea hatched in his head.

“Actually…” He turned his head to the phone mounted on the wall, his heart fluttering with excitement as he jumped up to his feet and rushed towards the phone and hastily dialled a number that he was all too familiar with dialling. He waited a few seconds of ringing before the person on the other end picked up.

“Hi Iwaizumi-san! Is Hajime home?” Oikawa asked with a smile on his face.

* * *

“Woah, your mum fixed its wing just like that?” Iwaizumi asked in awe, as the Venomoth flew excitedly around his head and nuzzled his cheek gently. Oikawa nodded at him, a smile on his face. He was grateful that Iwaizumi would always find time to hang out with him, seeing that he had always been able to ever since they were young. The two of them had known each other since they were a few months old, with Mrs. Oikawa and Mrs. Iwaizumi being close friends growing up. Iwaizumi was seen as another son to the Oikawa’s, and vice versa in Oikawa’s case with the Iwaizumi household. Mr. Iwaizumi was a prestigious professor, known for his contribution to evolutions of all types of Pokémon and his dedication to science for most of his life. Mrs. Iwaizumi was known for her tendencies of finding wild Pokémon and caring for them and studying their living habits. Iwaizumi’s parents had worked closely together, and even when Mrs. Iwaizumi disappeared on her travels to find a rare Pokémon three years ago, Mr. Iwaizumi ensured that her research was used as much as he physically could. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were practically inseparable, walking to school together and always playing either at each other’s houses or in the woods not too far. The two of them were sitting in tall grass not too far from Oikawa’s home.

“Yeah, it was so cool! She gave it some medicine and started giving it stiches and then it was done.” Oikawa replied. Iwaizumi tilted his head at Oikawa, intrigued.

“That sounds really easy, though.” He said bluntly. Oikawa rolled his eyes at him.

“Anything’s easy to you Iwa-chan! You don’t know how hard it was.”

“And you do, dummy?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Shuddap!” Oikawa grumbled, crossing his arms at him stubbornly. Iwaizumi laughed at him, the Venomoth landing in his lap gently as though nestling itself. He looked down at the Venomoth, and then looked up at Oikawa as he pouted.

“Hey, Oikawa, have you decided which starter you’re getting?”

“Why?”

“My dad keeps asking me when he comes home from work. I don’t really know which one I want.”

“I want one that will like me, that’s all!” Oikawa declared proudly.

“So you won’t find one for a _long_ time, then.” Iwaizumi snickered softly.

“Mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined. Iwaizumi grinned widely, but then froze where he stood. Oikawa opened his mouth to talk, concerned, but was hushed by Iwaizumi suddenly. Iwaizumi crept past Oikawa slowly, pointing at something in the distance, lying on his stomach soon after.

“Look, it’s a Caterpie!” Iwaizumi whispered softly. Oikawa followed suit, lying on his stomach and narrowing his eyes at the Pokémon as it scuttled slowly across the ground.

“Eww, I’m _not_ touching that!” Oikawa mumbled under his breath. Iwaizumi stared at the Caterpie long and hard, an expression of determination and calculation across his face.

“I’m gonna catch it.” He stated after a moment of silence. Oikawa tilted his head at him.

“How? It’s not like you have a Pokéball or–” Oikawa stopped mid-sentence, as he noticed Iwaizumi reach for his short pocket, pulling out a Pokéball with a devious grin on his face.

“Iwa-chan, you’re naughty!” Oikawa gasped. Iwaizumi ignored him, throwing it in the air lightly and catching it with one hand.

“Dad’s got plenty of them around the house. He won’t miss one little Pokéball.” Iwaizumi shrugged, standing up slowly so not to startle the Caterpie. He positioned himself in a stance, legs apart and his through arm pulled back. His eyes were bold, focused, completely attentive to the Pokémon in front of him. Oikawa couldn’t help but be in awe at Iwaizumi’s pose. Iwaizumi breathed in and out slowly, and then threw the Pokéball at the Caterpie sharply. The Pokéball landed just next to the Pokémon, and with that the Caterpie was started and scuttled away as quick as it could. Iwaizumi groaned miserably, walking towards the Pokéball as Oikawa started to blatantly snicker.

“That was so _bad_ , Iwa-chan! You didn’t even hit it in the slightest!” He snickered. Iwaizumi glared at him, throwing the Pokéball at Oikawa, who caught it clumsily in his hands.

“Shut up, idiot! You try if you’re so good!” Iwaizumi grumbled. Oikawa felt his insides freeze in surprise, but grinned as he jumped up to his feet.

“I will!” He shouted confidently. The Caterpie jumped again, scuttling away quickly. Oikawa flustered slightly, throwing the Pokéball and watched it land nowhere near the Pokémon. Iwaizumi snickered as Oikawa ran towards the ball, with Oikawa slowly trying to catch up. When he thought, he was close enough and the Caterpie had relaxed, he stepped on a branch and heard a loud crack from underneath his feet. The Caterpie scuttled away again, and Oikawa threw the ball desperately, and watched the Pokémon swat it away with its tail. The Pokéball smacked Oikawa right in the middle of his forehead, causing him to stumble as he stood. Iwaizumi started howling with laughter, and Oikawa felt his frustration rising.

“C’mon, you stupid little thing…” Oikawa mumbled impatiently. He kept his sights locked on the Caterpie, and with a small yell hurled it at the Pokémon. He thought that the ball was close to the Caterpie, and for a split second he thought that he would be successful in catching his own Pokémon for the first time in his life. And then his hopes plummeted as the Pokéball slammed into a large tree, scaring the Caterpie. Iwaizumi laughed, patting Oikawa on the shoulder.

“Wow, you’re so _amazing_ at catching Pokémon. Teach me your ways, oh great Trashykawa.” He snickered. Oikawa shrugged Iwaizumi’s hand away, furious.

“Leave me alone, Iwa- _meanie_ -chan!” Oikawa snapped, crossing his arms stubbornly. Iwaizumi walked towards the tree, picking up the Pokéball. The smile on his face fell suddenly, looking both annoyed and worried. Iwaizumi stormed back to Oikawa, who still had his arms crossed.

 “You broke my Pokéball!” Iwaizumi said, waving the Pokéball in Oikawa’s face, the hinges and the ball heavily dented so that it wouldn’t close. Oikawa turned his head away from, still angry at the dumb ball for not doing its’ job properly.

“It wasn’t me; it was the tree’s fault!” Oikawa pointed out. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at him.

“Tooru, Hajime, it’s time for dinner!” Mr. Iwaizumi called from the distance. Iwaizumi froze, a flash of terror on his face, before composing himself instantly as he turned around.

“Coming, dad!” He yelled loudly, his voice echoing around them. It was then the guilt settled in Oikawa’s stomach, looking over his shoulder to see the distant figure of Iwaizumi’s father, the thought of getting Iwaizumi into trouble surprisingly daunting.

 “What are we gonna do?” Oikawa asked, the Venomoth flying around excitedly around the pair of them.

“Hmm…” Iwaizumi murmured. Oikawa closed his eyes tightly, trying to figure out how to fix a Pokéball in a few seconds. They could bury the thing and no one would know, but Mr. Iwaizumi was waiting for them now, and blaming it on the Venomoth was just downright ridiculous. But then there was a sudden cracking sound, and Oikawa opened his eyes and watched in horror as Iwaizumi snapped the ball cleanly in half.

“What are you _doing_?!” Oikawa asked, mortified as Iwaizumi pocketed the white half nonchalantly.

“Here you go.” Iwaizumi said, taking Oikawa’s wrist and placing the red half in Oikawa’s hand. Oikawa stared at the half Pokeball in his hand, looking up at Iwaizumi with a raised eyebrow.

“I can’t do anything with half of a Pokéball.” Oikawa said bluntly. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at him, his cheeks slightly pink.

“That’s not the point, stupid. It can be like… a friendship charm.” Iwaizumi mumbled. Oikawa blinked at Iwaizumi, staring down at his half again and feeling his cheeks grow hot and his heart glowing inside of his chest. He looked at Iwaizumi, positively beaming at him.

“Iwa-chan, you really _do_ care!” Oikawa squealed, hugging Iwaizumi tightly. Iwaizumi’s cheeks reddened as he eventually pushed Oikawa away, flustered and embarrassed by his gift to Oikawa.

“S-Shut up, Trashykawa! Last one back has to eat all of the lentils!” He gabbled out of the blue, sprinting back towards the house, the Venomoth hot on his tail. Oikawa gasped in horror as he began to run after him.

“Iwa-chan, wait up! You know I hate lentils! _Iwa-chan_!!” Oikawa yelled loudly, tightly holding his half of the Pokéball in his hand as the sun beamed down. Iwaizumi laughed at him as the pair of them ran and the Venomoth flew above them whilst happily cooing. Oikawa found himself laughing as well – and then he realised he didn’t mind whatever he did, as long as he was with Iwaizumi.


End file.
